1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a slider support arrangement that is useful in providing structural support in a geometrically constrained environment to a data storage element frame that is required to move in a drawer-like manner in and out of a data storage unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, bottom mount slider systems used in drawers are generally assembled with a slider beam and chassis assembly substantially contained within a U-shaped guide rail. Some bottom mount slider systems are arranged in three stage configurations generally comprising a slider beam, a guide rail and chassis which also comprise U-shaped configurations. An example of a typical prior art three stage bottom mount slider system 100 is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the guide rail 106 is a U-shaped member with a lip 107 extending inward from each of the upper edges at the top of the “U”. The slider beam 104 is a U-shaped member with a lip 109 extending outward from each of the upper edges at the top of the “U” constrained by the two lips 107 associated with the guide rail 106. The slider beam 104 is constrained to move only along the length of the guide rail 106 as shown in FIG. 1B. The chassis 102 is an I-shaped member extending from the “U” of the slider beam 104 and is constrained to move only along the length of the slider beam 104. The chassis 102 is constrained to the slider beam 104 via roller elements. Though this system does provide fairly reasonable vertical support, it is susceptible to anticlastic bending. Furthermore, the three stage system 100 shown in the prior art suffers from poor torsional stability. Hence, two or more slider systems, such as bottom mount sliders 100 and 120, are mounted to a surface 124 in parallel separated by a distance 122, to compensate for the poor torsional stability, as shown in FIG. 1C.
In an effort to improve torsion stability in a single bottom mount slider system while eliminating anticlastic bending in at least the slider beam both methods and apparatus are disclosed herein. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.